Poptropica Love Story
by bubblesxmacfev
Summary: A Really Good Story,Bad Summary Sorry: Clare And Mitchel Forever?  Mitchel's Ex Makes a Shocking...


Hello! Let me introduce myself, I'm Clare!

Short For Clarissa. Why is it Spelled Clare? Ask My Dad.

Anyway this story of mine includes: Mitchel,Me,Heaven,Sam (Boy), Sami (girl),Josh,The pink Possy:Sindy and Tabetha,Tammy,Mitch's (Ex) girl friend, And Mr.B

This is a Poptropica Story, Tradgety and Love. hope you like it! :)

P.s I have Blonde Hair that is curly and covers my left eye, I wear a black and white polka dot shirt, and a Pink Jacket.

"Hey Clare Bear!" Yelled Mitchel. Oh was he coming Here today? I Forgot I guess.

"Hey Mitchel," I said back. "I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MITCH!" He Hissed.

"Hehee. I Know. Sorry Mitch." I said back.

Then Mitch's Pink-Possy Walked through the doors and into the Dinner. Oh yea! I forgot that I'm having a Group Dinner, So I'm Just waiting for My bestie Sami and My other Bestie Tammy. Their Boyfriends were also coming Sam and Josh with their friend Mr. B and his girlfriend Heaven, Who was my Friend also.

Then Sami Walked threw the door Next to Mitch's Possy.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She Shreiked Then Hid Behind me.

She was like my little sister, But Tammy and Heaven were like my big sisters.

Anyways, then Heaven and Mr.B walked through the door. The manager was having an exclusive dinner for everyone in here for the private event of his new restraunt. He LOVES us all because we helped him build the place! Even the Pink Possy, So they could be with Mitchel. THEY ARE SO ANNOYING!

"Wow this place rock's!" Yelled Sami's boyfriend.

I frowned, I don't have a boyfriend! I Like Mitch But I Doubt His Girlfriend Would Have anything to do with me, which is why she Wasn't here, THANK GOD!

Then Sam put arm around Sami and said "What did I miss After you came?"

Sami Replyed with "The room was only 50% Hot but now it's 75% Because you came."  
>He just Smirked, And Sami Winked at me. I taught her that one, Except ya know, in better Grammer Format. Brrrrrrrrrr. ITS COLD IN HERE! I looked over to the door to see if Josh and Tammy Were Coming. 5 minutes later I heard a..."IM HERE! YOUR LIVES JUST GOT 25% BETTER!" Yep. Tammy was here with Mr.B.<p>

And Right behind was a girl with brown hair that Swooped off the the side, Big hoop earings, a 2007 hat (Which it IS after 2011,so it lokked Horrible!) And a Mini skirt that was blue connected to a purple butterfly top. It was Mitchel's Girlfriend!She looked Bad.. No really.

"Sweetie!" She yelled kissing Mitch. EWWWWW! Then She looked at me and Looked Disgusted. "Honey, Can we get a booth to ourselves? I don't want to sit with...Them." we all heard her whisper to him. Then He said "But I wanna Sit by my friends!" He smiled then put his arm around me! ME! Not one of his guy friends, ME! SQUEEEE! "GET YOUR ARM OFF HER! SHES NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND I AM!" She Yelled at him, though I knew it was Frowned and said, "Not anymore. It's over." She Clenched her fist, T hen Popped me straight in the nose. REALLY HARD! I just fell the the floor, Letting Blood Gush out of my nose, I covered it with my hands and started to cry. Now, this might look like people are just staring at me on the floor, completly silent of what happened, But thats wrong. I heard Alot of Kicking,Cursing,Punching, and slapping. I Opened my eyes and saw a gun pointed at me. Then I closed me eyes and heard a bang.

Am I alive? I thought. I opened my eyes. I was in a poudle of blood then a sharp, Fire like Burn was on my leg. "OWWWWWW!" I shrieked not caring everyone was staring. Then I heard another Bang and looked Where I heard it from. Dead on the floor was Mitch's Ex Girlfriend. Everyone looked Shocked at her and Upset at me. Then Many People Looked at my leg, and I did too. GAW! I was bleeding! I WAS LAYING IN MY OWN BLOOD! Then Sami put a book on my Cut and told me to regulate my breathing. "I'll call the Police." Said Mitch and took out his Cell Phone. 2 Minutes Later An Ambulance arrived. I lost ALOT of blood, And The Dead Courps of Mitch's Ex Girlfriend was in another Ambulance.

Then In the hospital room, I felt Out of my body, and my friends and the doctor were in there, Scared to death. "We Don't Know if she Will Make it." And Almost everyone started Crying. Except Mr. B Who had A Rep. But he looked really upset.. Umm.. IM RIGHT HERE! "If we can get a Pint of her Blood Type, She Has a 99% Chance Of living. Right Now its 50%.

OH MY GOD! I Screamed in my head.

Mitch then Stepped up and Said "I'd Have her blood type, I'll Donate!" he said Feeling Revived and Releived. Then everyone stopped crying and started sniffleing.

I then Got back in my body.

I Woke up an hour later, To find Many people and gifts in my hospital room. They Were all Cheering... And Mitch Hugged me! SQUEEE! He let go and said "I'm SO glad your alive!" Then I kissed him... I bet somewhere His Ex Is SOO Jelouse right now, and ya know what? I feel Sorry shes not as lucky as me! :)

THE

END


End file.
